hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
First Squeeze!
|type = Álbum |artist = Juice=Juice |released = 15 de julio, 2015 |genre = J-Pop |format = 3CD, 2CD+BD, 2CD+DVD |recorded = 2013-2015 |length = 2:04:26 (edición regular) |label = |producer = |Next = |Single1 = Ten Made Nobore! |Single2 = Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) |Single3 = Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu |Single4 = Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! |Single5 = Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete |Single6 = Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa |Single7 = Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? }} First Squeeze! es el primer álbum de Juice=Juice. Salió el 15 de julio de 2015 en 3 ediciones: 1 regular y 2 limitadas. La edición regular incluye un CD bonus. La edición limitada A incluye un Blu-ray con todos los MV del grupo. La edición limitada B incluye el concierto Sapporo del 25 de abril de 2015 en DVD. Tracklist CD Tracklist Disco 1 ;The Best Juice # Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ！; ¡Subir al cielo!) # Romance no Tochuu (ロマンスの途中; En el medio del Romance) # Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) (私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね（MEMORIAL EDIT); ¿Antes de que yo lo diga, tienes que abrazarme, vale? (Memorial Edit) '') # Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (五月雨美女がさ乱れる（MEMORIAL EDIT); ''Lluvia de Principios de Verano, Bellezas Enloquecen (Memorial Edit) '') # Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ; ''No seas malévolo, pero abrázame) # Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (初めてを経験中; Experimentando la Primera Vez) # Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (裸の裸の裸のKISS; Un Desnudo, Desnudo, Desnudo, Beso) # Are Kore Shitai! (アレコレしたい！; ¡Quiero Hacer Esto y lo Otro!) # Black Butterfly (ブラックバタフライ) # Kaze ni Fukarete (風に吹かれて; Empujada por el Viento) # Senobi (背伸び; Extensión) # Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (伊達じゃないよ うちの人生は; Mi Vida no es solo para Mostrar) Disco 2 ;The Brand-New Juice #Wonderful World #CHOICE & CHANCE #Ai・Ai・Gasa (愛・愛・傘; Amor・Amor・Paraguas) #Umaretate no Baby Love (生まれたてのBaby Love; Amor de un Bebé Recién Nacido) #Erabareshi Watashitachi (選ばれし私達; Elegidas) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estás?) #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS #Ai no Diving (愛のダイビング; El Salto del Amor) #Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun (チクタク 私の旬; Tick-Tock Mi Tiempo) #Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! (未来へ、さあ走り出せ！; Hacia el futuro, ¡Vamos, corramos!) #Tsuzuiteiku STORY (続いていくSTORY; Historia que Continúa) CD Bonus Edición Regular ;The Cover Juice #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) #Kousui (J=J 2015Ver.) #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL #Scramble #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko & Uemura Akari #Last Kiss -Takagi Sayuki & Miyamoto Karin Blu-ray Edición Limitada A ;Colección de MVs #Romance no Tochuu #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #Are Kore Shitai! #Black Butterfly #Kaze ni Fukarete #Senobi #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa #Wonderful World #Ça va ? Ça va ? ;Contenido Bonus #Romance no Tochuu (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Romance no Tochuu (Close-up Ver.) #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) (Dance Shot Ver.) #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (Close-up Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (KYAST Dance Shot Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (KYAST Dance Shot Ver. II) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Are Kore Shitai! (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Black Butterfly (Close-up Ver.) #Kaze ni Fukarete (Close-up Ver.) #Senobi (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (Close-up Ver.) #Wonderful World (Close-up Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Close-up Ver.) DVD Edición Limitada B ;Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ 4/25 Sapporo Live #Entering venue (会場入り) #Comment just before production (本番直前コメント) #Narration (ナレーション) #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa #MC1 #Senobi #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #MC2 #Wonderful World #Black Butterfly #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu #MC3 #SHALL WE LOVE? - Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin #Kousui - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Uemura Akari #Kaze ni Fukarete #MC4 #Ça va ? Ça va ? #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM #Ten Made Nobore! #Magic of Love #MC5 #Are Kore Shitai! #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #MC6 #Romance no Tochuu ;Encore Erabareshi Watashitachi Inspiration! Narihajimeta Koi no BELL MC7 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne Comment (コメント) Miembros *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Información del Álbum ;Disco 1 *Letra y Composición: Tsunku (Todos los Tracks) *Arreglos: Hirata Shoichiro (Track #1, #3, #7, #9-12), Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #2), Itagaki Yusuke (Track #4), Okubo Kaoru (Track #5), AKIRA (Track #6), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #7), Kondo Keiichi (Track #8) *Programación: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #2), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #3, #7, #9-12), Itagaki Yusuke (Track #4), Okubo Kaoru (Track #5), AKIRA (Track #6), Kondo Keiichi (Track #8) *Arreglo de Instrumentos de Viento: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #1, #4, #6) *Programación de Instrumentos de Viento: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #4, #6) *Teclados: Okubo Kaoru (Track #5) *Guitarra: Itagki Yusuke (Track #4) *Guitarra Acústica: Furukawa Masayoshi (Track #7), Asai Yasuo (Track #8) *Guitarra Eléctrica: Asai Yasuo (Track #8) *Bajo: Sasamoto Yasushi (Track #2) *Percusión: Iida Hiroshi (Track #7) *Coros: Takagi Sayuki (Track #2, #4-8, #10, #12), Tsunku (Track #2), CHINO (Track #2-4, #9, #11-12), Yamao Masato (Track #2, #7-10), AKIRA (Track #5), Miyamoto Karin (Track #9), T3's (Track #11) *Coreografía: YOSHIKO (Track #1-8, #11-12) Kinoshita Natsuko (Track #9-10) ;Disco 2 *Letras: Iijimaken (Track #1), Hoshibe Sho (Track #2, #4, #8), Nakajima Takui (Track #3, #7), Tsunku (Track #5), Miura Yoshiko (Track #6), Kodama Ameko (Track #9), Tsunoda Takanori (Track #10), Kondo Kaoru (Track #11) *Composición: Iijimaken (Track #1), Hoshibe Sho (Track #2, #8, #9), Nakajima Takui (Track #3, #7), Asada Masaaki (Track #4), Tsunku (Track #5), Kawanabe Hiroshi (Track #6), Ueda Tadashi (Track #6), KOJI oba (Track #10), Kondo Kaoru (Track #11) *Arreglos: gaokalab (Track #1), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #2), Okubo Kaoru (Track #3), Matsui Hiroshi (Track #4), Yamazaki Jun (Track #5), CMJK (Track #6, #10), Miyanaga Jiro, Nakajima Takui (Track #7), Doi Manao (Track #8), KOJI oba (Track #10), Kondo Kaoru (Track #11), HASSE (Track #11) *Coreografía: YOSHIKO (Todos los Tracks) ;Disco 3 *Letra y Composición: Tsunku (Todos los Tracks) *Arreglos: Murayama Shinichiro (Track #1), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #2), Matsui Hiroshi (Track #3), Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki (Track #4), Konishi Takao (Track #5, #6) Actuaciones en Conciertos Todas las canciones fueron cantadas en el Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~. ;CHOICE & CHANCE *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 ;Ai Ai Gasa *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Umaretate no Baby Love *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ ;Erabareshi Watashitachi *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ ;GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 ;Ai no Diving *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 ;Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong ;Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ ;Tsuzuiteiku STORY *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ ;Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ ;Kousui (J=J 2015Ver.) *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong ;Scramble *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Trivia *En su blog, Miyazaki Yuka mencionó que el álbum incluiría todos sus singles y las canciones cantadas en su tour y algunas nuevas canciones. *Aunque los vídeos musicales de "CHOICE & CHANCE" y "Tsuzuiteiku STORY" fueron creados para promocionar el álbum, los vídeos no aparecieron en el disco hasta Petit Best 16 (junto a los close-up de ambos vídeos). Oricon ;Rankings diarios y semanales Total de Ventas Obtenidas: 17,943* ;Ranking Mensual |- |2015 |Julio |31 |16,760 |} Enlaces Externos *Discografia: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japonés *Letras: CHOICE & CHANCE, Ai Ai Gasa, Umaretate no Baby Love, Erabareshi Watashitachi, GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS, Ai no Diving, Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun, Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase!, Tsuzuiteiku STORY, Magic of Love (J=J 2015 ver.), Kousui (J=J 2015 ver.), Scramble, BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!, Last Kiss Categoría:Álbumes de Juice=Juice Categoría:Álbumes de 2015 Categoría:DVDs de Juice=Juice Categoría:DVDs de 2015 Categoría:Álbum Debut Categoría:BDs de Juice=Juice Categoría:BDs de 2015 Categoría:Juice=Juice cs:First Squeeze! da:First Squeeze! de:First Squeeze! en:First Squeeze! fr:First Squeeze! it:First Squeeze! ja:First Squeeze!